Casualidad
by lovediehope
Summary: Tavros y Eridan eran solo conocidos, hasta que una tarde casual el destino -o la suerte- hizo que se conocieran.
1. Chapter 1

-Quisiera ser otra persona…- Se dijo a si mismo.

Tavros estaba mirando al cielo pensativo, repasando su vida una y otra vez. "Soy tan patético…"

Una lágrima salió de su rostro, no podía contenerse porque estaba muy triste, ni siquiera notaba la gente pasando alrededor de él o los niños jugando. Nada le importaba. Solo quería dejar de existir y dejar de arruinarle la vida a todos

Quedó divagando unos minutos. Después volvió a la realidad y se puso nervioso. A Tavros le asustaba la gente y era muy introvertido. Se ponía nervioso al estar con gente o al contacto físico, por lo que quedo viendo a su alrededor

Después de ver el lugar lleno de gente, notó unos sollozos muy suaves

-¿De quien serán?- repaso el lugar y vio a alguien con las sentado debajo de un árbol, llorando.

Le pareció que conocía a esa persona, estaba seguro que le resultaba familiar, por lo que se levantó y fue directamente a ver de quien se trataba para ayudarle y sacar las dudas.

-H-hola… ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo en un tono frío.

Levantó su rostro para ver quien le estaba molestando para –seguro- alguna estupidez, pero al levantar la cara y verlo se sorprendió, porque casi no conocía a Tavros y eran pocas las veces en las que conversaban.

-Asi que eres tú…-

-H-hola Eridan! - le mostró una sonrisa tímida –perdón por haberte molestado, pero es que quería saber quien estaba llorando y al verte me pareciste familiar…

-No te preocupes.- Dijo secándose las lágrimas –Vaya, desde hace tiempo no te veía y no te conozco muy bien.-

-P-perdón! uhm si quieres me voy y te dejo de molestar…-

-No, asi esta bien, voy a un café, ¿quieres venir?-

-Ehh c-claro…-


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estando en el café, sentados y esperando, el silencio se tornó incómodo. Ni una sola palabra. El ambiente era tenso, y Tavros para no sentirse nervioso –más aun- sacó el valor de donde pudo para entablar una conversación:

-E-eh… a-así que vienes aquí a menudo? – dijo en voz baja

-Sí, si vengo a veces cuando estoy solo.- le dijo en tono indiferente

-P-perdona que quiera preguntarte esto… e-eh… porque estabas llorando? N-no contestes si te enoja…

-¿Sabes? La vida es una mierda. Una vil mierda. Más cuando eres un pobre fracasado y patético saco de carne como soy yo… no puedo. No puedo más. Estoy en un límite de locura.

Tavros se sorprendió al ver como decía todo esto; no se esperaba que Eridan dijera malas palabras, y mucho menos, que fuera infeliz. Él se sentía exactamente igual. Sintió esperanza en encontrar a alguien que comprendiera lo que le estaba pasando, que lo escuchara, que le diera cariño.

"Espera. Cariño? ¿Qué estoy pensando?" pero detuvo sus pensamientos rápidamente cuando escucho lo que estaba diciendo Eridan.

-Nunca quise nacer. Si se pudiera elegir si quieres vivir, mi respuesta sería no. ¿Sabes Tavros? Le hice mucho daño a todos. Y me arrepiento… soy un puto inmaduro, fracasado, patético. Por eso nadie me quiere.

_Por eso nadie me quiere._

No lo podía creer. No podía creer esas palabras provenientes de los labios de Eridan. Era todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le ocurría.


	3. Chapter 3

Una lágrima rebasó de su ojo. No sabía que sentir, si alegría o tristeza. Alegría porque al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo comprendería, al cual él consolaría para sentir satisfacción de ayudar o tristeza porque su nuevo amigo sufría.

Todos estos confusos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una mano en su hombro lo sorprendió.

-Tavros, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-S-sientes que el mundo ya no vale la pena ¿no? Qué siempre estuviste solo luchando… en un mundo perfecto…-

-Sí- Dijo sorprendido- Siento qué…

-…fracasé. – Dijo Tavros terminando la frase.

- ¿Cómo supiste que iba a decir eso?-

- Porque… me siento exactamente igual…-

Eridan estaba más que sorprendido. Él pensaba que Tavros aunque fuera un chico tímido era feliz, feliz con su amigo Gamzee, y que siempre ignoraba las críticas de Vriska, a pesar de ser muy duras.

-No lo puedo creer…- Se dijo a sí mismo -Tavros… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-¿¡E-eh!? C-claro…-

Tavros estaba emocionado por esta nueva amistad. Él era un chico muy solitario, y solo tenía a Gamzee, quien al volverse un psicópata se distanciaron, puesto que quedó solo, sin ningún amigo.

Pasaron dos horas en que esta nueva amistad surgió. Hablaban con mucha pasión entre ellos, se conocían y compartían gustos entre sí.

-¡Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien tan similar a mí en mi puta vida!-

-Jaja… N-no es para tanto… pero… siento que ya te tengo cariño…-

-Yo también.- extendió su mano a la mejilla de su acompañante, acariciándola suavemente

-B-bueno me tengo que ir, ya es t-tarde…-

Salió casi corriendo del café. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sentía que se quemaba por dentro. Y mientras un confuso Eridan plantado y solo en la mesa.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc_.

Abrió la puerta, casi desesperado, caminó directo a su cuarto, y prácticamente se tiró a la cama. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, estuvo así por unos 20 minutos. "Creo que… me gusta…" Abrazó a su almohada, imaginando que ese sería Eridan, e imaginó lo que se haría en una primera cita, como iría vestido, si se sentiría cómodo… y lo más importante: su primer beso. Y, ¡Dios como se entusiasmaba para tener su primer beso! Ya tenía 16 y nunca había besado. Todos sus conocidos ya habían tenido esa oportunidad, y hasta recordó ese momento vergonzoso donde estaba solo en su aula de clases leyendo y sus compañeros encerraron a Kanaya y Rose para que se besaran, y él al poco tiempo de darse cuenta, de la vergüenza, se levantó apresurado para abrir la puerta, pero para colmo –y posiblemente sorpresa– la puerta estaba retenida del otro lado por sus compañeros. Él casi golpeando para salir, le dijo Kanaya:

-¡Tavros, la puerta está retenida!- gritaron Rose y Kanaya empezando a reír

Al escuchar esto del otro lado sus compañeros se dignaron en abrir la puerta. Un Tavros con las mejillas rojas y avergonzado de estropear el momento especial, salió riendo nerviosamente, casi corriendo a otro lado… Hasta el día de hoy no puede ver a Rose o Kanaya a los ojos por la vergüenza, humillado y culposo de haber arruinado ese momento especial que le habían planeado sus compañeros.

Pero hey, hoy no era el día de pensar todos los malos momentos que pasaste. Hoy es el día de sentirte vivo, alegre, _enamorado._

Entonces volvió a recordar a Eridan, y como lo dejó plantado. "Oh no no no no no! Pensará que me molesté y que no lo quiero volver a ver! Dios qué hago!"

Para su suerte en esas dos horas en las que se conocieron intercambiaron de teléfono. Esto lo pensó rápidamente y empezó a buscar su celular por todos lados hasta que lo encontró debajo de la cama y marcó el número del papelito que le dio este. Una voz –casi– desesperada se escuchó cuando contesto Eridan.

-Ho…-

-ERIDAN!- PERDONDA PERDONA LO QUE TE HICE POR FAVOR PERDONAME EN SERIO NO QUISE HACERLO SOLO QUE ME SENTIA MUY NERVIOSO Y NO PUDE MANEJAR TANTA PRESION Y…

-Descuida, no es nada- contestó casi riendo -Si quieres mañana volvemos a salir. _En una cita_

Eridan esperó una respuesta, pero solo había silencio. Estuvo así unos segundos, casi triste por pensar que Tavros solo lo veía como un amigo, pero lo que no sabía es que del otro lado, Tavros estaba _rojo como un tomate_ y no sabía que responderle porque estaba tan _jodidamente emocionado_ que hubiera jurado que un ratón le había comido la lengua.

-O bueno… si eso quieres…- dijo en un tono triste

-CLARO QUE QUIERO- dijo –casi– gritando

Eridan estaba _muy_ entusiasmado

-Entonces a que hora, mi querido Tavros?-

-L-las que quieras, ¡e-estará bien para mí!-

-Bueno, entonces. Te veo a la 2:00 pm, vente lo más guapo posible, Aunque tú ya eres lo suficiente, Eh!- dijo coqueteándole

-¡C-c-claro!- Tavros estaba más tartamudo que de costumbre. Se oía a través del teléfono que en verdad estaba muy, pero muy emocionado. -A-ahí nos veremos!-


End file.
